In the internal combustion engine fuel injection system shown in DE No. 2908095, the injection valve is inserted into an opening in the fuel delivery pipe, and a locking clip retains the injection valve on the fuel delivery pipe. The assembly is then installed on the engine and the fuel delivery pipe is then attached to the engine with clips. In that system, the connection of the injection valve to the fuel delivery pipe is axially aligned with the connection of the injection valve to the engine.
Disadvantages of that system are the relatively large assembly effort, and the fact that in order to remove the injection valve, the fuel delivery pipe must be disassembled so that the injection valve can be withdrawn from the engine.
The invention is based on the task of configuring an internal combustion engine fuel injection system such that the injection valve can be removed and reinstalled without disassembling the fuel delivery pipe.
This task is performed, according to the invention, by the fact that the connection of the injection valve to the fuel delivery pipe is oriented at least approximately at right angles to the connection of the injection valve to the engine.
With this configuration, the injection valve, after being connected to the engine, can be connected to the fuel delivery pipe with a tilting motion. As a result, the fuel delivery pipe can be located permanently on the engine while the injection valve is inserted and later removed. It therefore becomes possible, by means of the invention, to replace an injection valve without disassembling the fuel delivery pipe.
As a result of the small number of parts, the production costs of this internal combustion engine fuel injection system are lower than that shown in DE No. 2908095, and better organization in the engine compartment results.
Production costs are particularly low if, according to another embodiment of the invention, the fuel delivery pipe is configured in one piece with the intake manifold. This eliminates the need for a separate fuel delivery pipe and the attachment parts required for it. This also results in high dimensional accuracy for the position of the injection valve, since both connections are made with a single component.
The invention admits of numerous embodiments. To further elucidate its basic principle, one embodiment is illustrated in the drawing and will be described below.